Two Sparrow wings
by Sapphire Eyes 9896
Summary: During a trip to Tortuga, Captain Jack Sparrow finds out that he has... twins. He will have to make a choice, that will determine the fates of the two. what will he do? Leave them there to be killed? Or take them with him? He has to decide soon, or else..
1. Default Chapter

Hello everybody, this is my first fic for POTC, so I hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything POTC, except for two characters that I've made up all on my own, lol.  
  
Okay, now on with the story, oh and please review and tell me what you think! : )  
  
Chapter one  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow gazed out at the ocean, he had finally gotten his Pearl, and his freedom. Of course, one of the first things he wanted to do, was go to Tortuga to celebrate his many victories. Celebrating also meant lots of rum, and he liked, no, loved rum. So, with the wind blowing in his beaded hair, he steered his ship, in the direction of the most infamous town known to man; Tortuga.  
  
Ah I know it's VERY short, sorry about that, the next chapter will be up soon, possibly tonight, if I get at least one review, and the next chapter is a lot longer than this one. Ok everyone, ttyl!  
  
Ella 


	2. Chapter two

Hello again! I know how short the last chapter was, and I wanted to put up another chapter, I guess kinda like a christmas gift.   
  
Disclaimer:I own nothing POTC, so you can't sue me! :P lol, jk.  
  
Please r&r if you want me to continue, I would really appriciate it!   
  
Ok, no more talking from me, on with the story!  
  
Chapter two  
  
"Ay, get off me ship, you scabbourous sea dogs!" Jack yelled to the crew.  
  
They had just arrived in Tortuga. He walked down off the gang plank and into the dark, smokey town. He headed straight for the taverns. As he walked, he looked around. There were prostitutes, and drunken men staggering around in the streets, nothing new. As he was about to open the tavern door, a sickly skinny women stepped in front of him.  
  
"Delylah, darling, 'owve ye been?"  
  
He was answered by a hard slap in the face.  
  
He looked slightly stunned for a moment, then looked back at the women.  
  
"Did I deserve that?"  
  
"You most certainly did Jack Spar-"  
  
"Captain." He corrected.  
  
Delylah growled.  
  
"Alright then, Captain Jack Sparrow, ye've a lot of explainin' ta do. Fourteen years you dissapear off somewhere, and fourteen years I've had ta-" She broke off.  
  
"Had ta what luv?"  
  
A light flashed in her pale head.  
  
"Ay Captain, you follow me and you'll see." Her eyes looked very mischevious.  
  
Thinking she wanted to spend some 'quality' time with him, he decided to follow her.  
  
"Alright then luv, lead the way."  
  
He followed her down a dark ally, and up to a chipped wooden door. A dim light was coming from the inside.  
  
"Come on in Captain." She said sharply.  
  
He walked in, and she closed the door behind them.  
  
She walked behind him, and he slowly turned around, and a look of confusion made it's way onto his face.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow," She said as if introducing a prize to someone,  
  
"Meet your children."  
  
I know not a very good place to end, the next chapter will be up soon, and happy holidays to everyone, and thank you as well. Please R&R? Please? TTYL .  
  
Ella 


	3. Chapter three

Hello everyone, just putting up another chapter.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW????  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything POTC except Delylah and two others, so far.  
  
Chapter three  
  
His look of confusion turned into one of dumbfoundedness.  
  
"Wha- what did you say luv?" He croaked out.  
  
She rolled her eyes and repeated herself.  
  
"Meet your children."  
  
Jack looked to the left of her, to two kids who looked to be in there teens.  
  
"No, ye must be mistaken, I don't have any children." He said beggining to slip into denial.  
  
"Ay, trust me, ye do."  
  
He looked back at the children then to her.  
  
"This is Lylah." She said pointing to a girl with long dark waves of hair, flowing down her back.  
  
"And this is Lewis." She said, pointing to a muscular boy with dark hair up to his shoulders and pulled back (like Wills in the movie).  
  
"There twins." She informed him.  
  
He stared at the kids, and they stared back.  
  
They looked like him, he couldn't deny that, just by looking at them, he knew.  
  
"I have twins." He thought outloud, with a lost look in his eyes.  
  
I know how bad that sucked, it will improve in later chapters, I promise that. Please review, and tell me what you think, please, please?  
  
-Ella- 


End file.
